A Ringmaster's Daughter
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adeline sees Evander as her father and little does she know, but he sees her as a daughter. Some father-daughter bonding. :) Written by guestsurprise per request of guest viewer Autumn210. I only posted it for them. :)


**Autumn210, a guest viewer, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Evander and Adeline belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**A Ringmaster's Daughter**

Evander was considered to be in his early 30s in human years, but in truth he was thousands of years old. He never considered having time for a family, but one thing that he did do was show how much he began to care for Adeline. He never wanted to see her hurt and she actually brought out a soft side of the ringmaster. He was known for being serious and not letting anything pass him. But when it came to Adeline…he was different. The others noticed that he would let her occasionally touch his pointed ears and he would even sometimes let her lay on him. Two things he RARELY did.

Adeline was starting to really love Evander; he started off as a friend to her, but he was more than that now. He was like a father to her and she wanted to let him know that. But how?

"He would probably think that I was being silly," she said, now seeing him come and sit down with the others. He then propped one leg up at the knee and rested his arm on it and let the other lay lazily on the floor. Adeline could only chuckle as she remembered things that happened earlier that day.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Focus your energy on me," he said, now making her look at him and raise her hands. As she did, she focused and accidentally sent an energy ball right at him. He moved in time, but as he did, she ran forward and tickled his sides. Evander only smirked and grabbed her hands.

"Don't even think about it…," he said as his voice lowered.

"I'm gonna find your weak spot, Evander," she giggled.

"I don't have one," he said, now letting her hands go and he moved to help the others with their skills. Adeline then got a devious smirk; she knew that this was only the beginning.

As the hours passed, she noticed that Evander was working harder than ever! Now was her chance! She felt playful and she wanted to catch him off guard.

Of course…that was easier said than done.

"Come now, Colossus; you must grow a bit quicker during the transition," he said confidently.

"I am trying, but it's hard," Colossus pouted.

"I understand, but the audience will be able to tell when you aren't moving quickly," Evander replied gently.

"I know, I know…," he said, now looking away. Evander then smirked and made a light flash from his fingers and Colossus giggled, feeling a tingly feeling in his side.

"E-Evander! What was that?!" Colossus laughed.

"I am unsure of what you are talking about," the ringmaster said, now turning and walking away. As he turned he smirked, knowing he cheered up one of his best performers. Colossus and Evander had been friends for a while, but Evander was there for all who needed him.

Adeline giggled as she snuck up behind Evander and tried to tickle his sides, but he smirked and disappeared into thin air. Adeline's jaw dropped open; he just vanished. But she knew this wouldn't be easy. Evander knew the whole time about Adeline's little game and he was going to get her back.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Adeline continued to search for Evander and hopefully catch the smart ringmaster off guard. She then smirked in devious glee as she saw him now diving into the lake and trying to get Marina to train her tail a bit more.

"I can't do this…," Marina pouted.

"Marina…you're a mermaid," he said, now looking at her with slight agitation.

"Then maybe I'm not a good fit for this show," she said, now seeing him narrow his eyes.

"That is not true…," he said, now swimming closer to her. "You just need to practice."

"I can't do this! I'm just not good enough," she said, now about to dive. But Evander quickly grabbed her tail mid-dive and pulled her to him in a hug; he normally wasn't affectionate, but he knew she needed it. After a few moments of comfort, Marina looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Evander…," she said lowly.

"Don't be. Just do not give up on me or the team," he said, a small smile on his face. She nodded and then got a look of determination.

"I will practice even more now," she said, now gently releasing him and diving. She was going to practice until she got that trick right!

Evander smiled at her determination and slowly swam back to shore, knowing Adeline was waiting in the bushes. Once he got closer to her, he chuckled as he heard her giggling in the bushes. As she was about to jump on him, he then vanished once more from sight!

"How can he know it's always me?! This is crazy," she pouted, now kicking some sand. "But I won't give up!"

_Flashback over…_

* * *

Now Evander was sitting on the couch with the others, knowing that Adeline was going to be heading that way soon. As she did, she was about to tickle his ears when Evander smirked at the others.

"It appears I have a visitor," he said, not even looking over his shoulder to see who was behind him.

"It appears so," a centaur chuckled.

"Well, what are we gonna do about her?" Colossus smirked.

"I think I should give her some punishment for chasing me around all day," Evander said, now turning so fast that Adeline squeaked and fell on her behind on the floor. She shook her head and saw that Evander was looking at her curiously as he leaned over the side. "Adeline? Are you alright?"

"Y-you scared me!" She panted, now holding her chest.

"How?" He smirked.

"I just didn't expect you to turn around so quickly," she said, now seeing him extend a hand and help her up.

"Come; let me help you," he said, now feeling her take his hand and slowly stand up. Once she did, she gave him a pout.

"T-This doesn't change anything," she said.

"Actually…it does," he chuckled, now pulled her to him and flipping her over the couch and into his lap!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Adeline shouted in pure shock as Evander began tickling her stomach and making her squirm in shock! The others could only laugh lightly, seeing how much Adeline was enjoying him!

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She pleaded.

"Stop? After how much you tried to tickle me today?" He asked, now tilting one of his pointed ears.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI COULDN'T HELP IT!" She laughed out.

"Then I cannot 'help' but return the favor, as you humans say," he said, now continuing to let his clawed hands tickle all over her stomach and neck. Adeline was a squirming mess at this point!

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! DAHAHAHAHAHAD, STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged. But at that moment, she paused as they both stopped and the entire room went quiet. Adeline's eyes widened as she saw the slightly confused face on Evander's face.

"Adeline…did you just call me your father?" He asked.

"N-No! I mean, yes! I mean…I'm sorry!" She said, now scrambling to get to her feet. But once she was up, she felt clawed hands gently grab her waist and pull her back to him!

"Not so fast, Adeline…," came the deep, reassuring voice as she literally felt him pull her back and her head land back on his muscular lap. Once she looked up, she met the green and white eyes of Evander. "Do not run from me…,"

"B-But I…," she started.

"Calm down…," Evander smirked, now putting a finger on her lips gently and stopping her words. "I am not upset. If anything, I am honored you would think of me as your father," he smiled.

"Really? You aren't upset?" She asked, now seeing him lean back and run a clawed finger under her chin.

"Why would a statement like that bother me? I almost see you as my own if I had my own offspring," he said gently.

The entire troupe went quiet; there were many who wanted to have Evander for a mate, but he didn't take a female yet. He wanted to take his time. And many knew he wanted children one day, but he never spoke about it.

"Thanks, Evander," Adeline said, now blushing somewhat. She didn't know he cared for her as a daughter; she then got a cheeky look and smirked at him. "How could you not love me, Evander?"

"You're asking for it, young one," Evander chuckled, now tickling her around her neck and stomach again and making her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed.

"Oh, I do not think so; you are due for a few more minutes for that sassy tongue of yours," Evander chuckled, now tickling her more and more. As he continued to tickle her, the others looked at them.

"He is really growing close to her," a centaur said.

"I wonder if he will ever let that other female be his mate," Colossus said.

"Which one?" The centaur asked.

"The female enchantress that we met a while back," Colossus smirked. "But for now…I think he is just happy with the way things are. In fact, I wonder if Adeline will ever choose a mate."

"I'm sure she will; but for now…let's let those two bond for now…the future will take care of itself," the centaur smiled, making Colossus nod in agreement.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it! This was for guest Autumn210! **

**To guestsurprise: Such an awesome story, Amiga! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
